


Because the Night

by Semperfidani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Force Love Story starring Rey and Ben, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Because the Night Belongs to Lovers, But Reads like a Modern AU, Duality of Ben Solo and Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Healing, Gen, Ghost Han Solo is still a nerf herder, Inspired by Because the Night by Patti Smith & Bruce Springsteen, Inspired by Burn This, Inspired by the Vanity Fair cover, Leia dreams of grandchildren that just happen to look like Ben and Rey, May the Force Be With You, My first canonverse fic, My tenth fic, Padmé isn't subtle, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resurrection of Ben Solo, Rigor mortis can't stop love, Smut, SwoloFic, That's Not How The Force Works, The Empire and First Order Fall, The Force Ships It, Warnings - Death, Warnings - Resurrection (but not a zombie one), Warnings - Sexual content, death of kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperfidani/pseuds/Semperfidani
Summary: Because the night belongs to lovers.Death. Resurrection. Redemption. Love.A post TRoS love story.





	Because the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my tenth publish fan fiction (!) and my first attempt at a canonverse fic (!). 
> 
> I was inspired by the [Vanity Fair]() covers, the play [Burn This](), and specifically the song [Because the Night]() by Patti Smith & Bruce Springsteen.
> 
> I wondered, as my squirrel-like brain is wont to do, if I could somehow translate all of these inspirations into a steamy canonverse-ish fic? I admit that the idea of writing something in the canon world — and writing smut — is very intimidating. But both were something I've wanted to do for a while. So I thought, why not make my tenth story a celebration of the movies I love so much? It's not very technical as it comes to detail and kind of reads modern-ish (but I have plans for another Star Wars canon-fic that will strive to be more immersive on that front.)
> 
> Please accept this offering more as a sign of my attempts to grow as a writer. As always, I appreciate comments and feedback/critique. Hit me up in the comments or on twitter (@semperfidani).
> 
> A profound thanks to Heathyr, a.k.a. [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) for agreeing to be a beta. She took my garbage writing and made it better — and profoundly more readable.
> 
> Thank you to Halle (starcrossreylo) for the aesthetic at the end of the fic.

> _With love we sleep._ _With doubt the vicious circle turns and burns._
> 
> _Without you oh I cannot live._
> 
> _Forgive._
> 
> _The yearning burning._
> 
> _I believe the time._
> 
> _Too real to feel._
> 
> _Because the night belongs to lovers._
> 
> _Because the night belongs to us._

* * *

Rey cradled Ben’s head in her lap, his thick raven-like hair covered with blood and tangled in her fingers. His helmet was shattered in pieces around them, like opium flower petals scattered in the fields of war. Bodies of fallen Imperial and Rebel soldiers were strewn across the forest of Batuu as fires raged around them.

For the first truly selfish moment in her life, she doesn’t concern herself with the fate of the others. In this moment, all she cares about is the man in her lap, blood pouring from his head onto her white cape that she has laid underneath him. 

His pallid face, scattered with beauty marks like a constellation, is lined with streaks of blood; his breath in short rapid staccatos in a musical arrangement of his own making. His eyes rapidly search hers.

_Rey...look at me._

She doesn’t want to acknowledge his message through the bond. Denial is her comfort at this moment.

_Look at me...please...Sweetheart...I want to look at you one last time._

Tears welled in her eyes as she glanced down at her beloved.

“I know what I have to do...but I don’t know...if I have the strength to do it.” Ben whispered to her. “Please...just let me go.”

“No!” She could barely talk coherently through her frantic sobs. “I’m not going to let you go. I’m not afraid anymore, Ben. I’m not afraid to love you. Not after all we went though. Killing Snoke. Killing Palpatine. Destroying the First Order and the Empire. I didn’t save you from them — from Kylo Ren — only to let you die on me. They can’t hurt you anymore. I won’t give up on you. I promise.”

She could feel his love and pain through the Force bond; it was both comforting and excruciating.

“Thank you...for loving...I love...”  Ben exhaled deeply, closing his eyes as a dark wisp of spirit exited his mouth.  
  
She leaned forward, sobbing, as she pressed her lips against his.

“I love you,” she whispered into his mouth as he took his last breath. She can feel the last bit of heat exhale onto her lips.

Silence.

There are no sounds around her, despite the groans of the fallen and the crackling of the blazing fire.

She can hear nothing but the nothingness of the moment — except the shattering of her heart, splintering like a fragile glass figurine.  
  
She screamed openly over his body. All the hurt pouring out of her in a deluge of pain and loss.

Even the Force — a constant energy that is above, below, and in-between — pauses as if bowing in supplication.

It could have been moments, seconds, or days when Finn’s strong hands lift Rey from Ben’s body. She has lost all track of time, her eyes never wavering from Ben’s face. She is enveloped into a hug between Finn and Poe. Although they don’t understand her connection with the former Supreme Leader, they don’t hold a grudge — their victory was secured by his defection, after all. 

Chewie offered to lift his nephew-cub back to the Falcon, not wanting to leave him behind to rot amongst the vegetation. He owed it to his best friend Han, who never gave up on his son to his dying breath.

He owed it to Leia to bring her boy home.   
  
Chewie lifted the lifeless body into his arms and together, with an exhausted Jannah and Lando, headed back to the Millenium Falcon.   
  
Ben is laid onto Han’s old bed. Rey knelt by his body, clutching his now cold hands. She refused to leave his side.

Jannah brought her a flask of water. “Sip, dear Rey.” She held the flask to Rey’s lips, tilting it just so that a little sprinkle graced her tongue. “Come on Rey. We’ve got you.”

Poe and Finn give one last concerned glance before leaving to follow in the X-Wing. Jannah sends a communique to Kaydel for coordinates to Naboo. She also sent a quick holovid to Rose, requesting extra security upon landing at the secret location, and to request she apprise General Organa of the situation at hand.

Lando takes the pilot’s seat, nostalgia filling his heart as he thought about the old scoundrel that once owned this piece of junk. He looked over to Chewie, who growled and  plugged in the coordinates, nodding his head in affirmation.

The job here is done.There is no more war to be waged. All of the children of the galaxy have spilled enough blood.

Victory feels hollow.

It is a time for peace now.

* * *

 

> _Have I doubt when I’m alone…_
> 
> _They can’t hurt you now. Can’t hurt you now. Can’t hurt you now._
> 
> _Love is an angel disguised as lust…_
> 
> _They can’t touch you now. Can’t touch you now. Can’t touch you now._
> 
> _Because the night belongs to lovers._
> 
> _Because the night belongs to us._

* * *

 

The heavy curtains in the visiting room of Theeds Royal Palace are opened slightly to let the light pour down onto the body resting in the open casket. Ben was dressed in the finest royal blue velvet robes. His hair had been washed and is resting softly on his head; his face scrubbed of all reminders of battle. In his hands are the gold dice of his father.   
  
Leia sat on a throne-like chair, watching her son. She felt an emptiness that is unlike anything she’d ever experienced. She has suffered so much loss in her life, but this is another level of pain that all other losses pale in comparison to — to get her son back, only to lose him forever.

For this is not just the loss of her son; Leia felt that lying on the altar before her was the loss of the notion of hope she had clung to her entire life. The cruelty of it all is almost too much to bear.   
  
She looked over to Rey, who is sitting stoically in the chair next to her, adorned in royal blue mourning robes. She has not left Ben’s side except to freshen up and eat at Leia’s insistence. Her already lithe frame is gaunt. She has not said anything, nor demonstrated any emotion at all since arriving in Naboo.   
  
Leia reached over, gently grasping Rey’s hand.

A gentle tear slid down Rey’s cheek, her eyes never leaving Ben’s still form.   
  
“I should have told him I loved him sooner. Maybe...”   
  
Leia squeezed her hand in reassurance. “Rey, no. You did all you could. He knew. Deep down he always knew, just as you did. He died knowing you loved him.”   
  
A sob erupted from Rey, and Leia stood to fold her into a hug. The two loves of Ben’s life clung to each other, tears falling freely. A blossom of hope entered back into their hearts — they are not related, but in that moment, they have created a small family of two.   
  
A buzz began to permeate into the room, an energy swirling around the two. Leia is the first to notice, pulling away from the embrace. Rey startled, also feeling the strength of the Force flowing through her body. The buzz got louder as figures began to appear in front of the casket.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are the first to appear in their brown robes. The window suddenly opened, allowing the blue tinged visage of Yoda to float in.   
  
“What is going on?” Rey asked, confused at the sight before her. She knew who these people were — she had read the Jedi texts. But she didn’t know _why_ they have come now.

“You must believe what your eyes see. For if you have hope, life you will have.” replied Yoda cryptically.

A slight twitch of the curtain, and Luke walked in, his eyes meeting Leia’s in an affectionate exchange only they understand. “See, I told you. No one’s ever really gone.”  
  
Leia smiled back, comforted at the familiar sight of her twin brother. She didn’t care why they were here, assuming it was their way of showing respect.

A door slammed open, and Han stumbled in. “Am I late?” He looked over to Leia. “Hey Sweetheart, didja miss me?”  
  
Leia gasped, wiping the tears of disbelief from her face. Han was not with the Force, yet he stood before her in spirit form.

Rey’s heart beat rapidly from all the Force energy she felt in her body. She was unsure of what was going on — the Jedi texts never prepared her for this. A strong burst of energy knocked her to the floor suddenly, and when she got up, she noticed two more people.  
  
A young couple, both strongly resembling Ben, stood before her. They look happy and in love as they held hands. The man had brown hair that curled just over his collar, and was dressed in brown robes; the girl in a long, flowing green dress that was embroidered with gold thread, her dark, wavy hair tied back with an elaborate gold bandeau. 

“I am Padmé, and this is Anakin. We are Ben’s grandparents. You must be Rey, the girl we’ve heard so much about!” Padmé leaned forward to brush an air kiss against Rey’s cheek, and Rey felt the graze of the cool caress.  
  
Anakin didn’t say anything, simply nodding his head in acknowledgement. There is a strong familiarity that Rey felt with him — one that only strong Force users, who endured harsh times on a desert planet during their youth, would understand. Rey nodded back before looking around their shoulders.   
  
Rey looked around, suddenly realizing that someone is missing. She turned to Luke, her eyes wide and questioning.   
  
“Where’s Ben?”   
  
“Does your padawan not see what is plain in sight?” Yoda interrupted to ask Luke. 

“My padawan is strong, but she still won’t trust her feelings to know what is true: that the power has always been within her.” His blue eyes stared directly at Rey.

Rey looked at Leia for support.  
  
“Don’t look at me. I don’t know what to say. I didn’t think my son’s death would lead to a family reunion, but here we are. Trust the Force, Rey.”

Rey looked around, noticing that everyone is looking at her expectantly.   
  
She stood up, walking slowly to Ben’s body. Instinctively, she cast her hands over his heart, closing her eyes, and concentrating, trying to find her inner balance within the Force. Even then, she wasn’t sure what was expected of her.   
  
In the silence, she hears a chant in her head. Out of a will not her own, she recited the chant.   
  
“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me. I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me. I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me. I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.”   
  
A kinetic energy entered into her body and travelled down her arms.   
  
“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me. I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me. I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.”

One by one, each Force ghost walked over to Rey’s side, and she can feel their energy beside her. She opened her eyes, blinking as she looked around.

Qui-Gon Jinn smiled, and a green light exits his mouth, entering Ben’s body, before he disappeared into thin air.   
  
“These are your last steps, Rey,” said Obi-wan Kenobi before fading away, his blue spirit entering into Ben’s lifeless body as well.   
  
“Balance you bring. Wrong we were to deny attachments. Hope for the future is the two of you.” Yoda nodded at Rey before fading away, his green spirit swirling through her before entering Ben’s body.   
  
Anakin and Padmé float towards Rey, andPadmé pressed her hand onto Rey’s stomach. Even though she is a spirit, Rey can feel the imprint.   
  
“It is through you that the Skywalker blood will continue to flow, and the hope of the galaxy will rise with them. Darkness has fallen, and the light has risen to meet it. You two have accomplished the very thing Ani and I could not: balance.”

Padmé turned to Ben, caressing his cheek, as a white spirit left her, entering her grandson’s body. She turned to Anakin. “Hurry behind, my love.” 

“I will m’lady.”    
  
She turned, smiling one last time at her daughter, and a light flashed as her spirit exited the room.   
  
Anakin floated next to Ben’s side.   
  
“Our family has suffered for so long because of my actions. You cannot deny the truth that is our family legacy, my beloved grandson. But you do not have to bear the weight of the legacy alone.” He paused to glance at Rey, his eyes kind and thoughtful. “Love is stronger than fear. Always remember that.”   
  
He touched Ben’s hand, and a palatable blue energy passed from grandfather to grandson. The room shook from the power of the Force, and Anakin disappeared. 

Luke approached Rey and Ben next, his blue eyes looking kindly into Rey’s.   
  
“We’ve passed on all we know. A thousand generations live in you now. We’ll always be with you.” His hands reached out to touch both of theirs, a strong, green flash of light blinding Rey suddenly, and she felt the familiar tugging of the Force binding her hand to Ben’s before releasing its hold. As Rey’s vision adjusted, Luke was gone. 

The room was silent. Rey looked at Ben expectantly. He is still lying peacefully in the slumber of the dead — with no hint of life showing on his pale features.   
  
“I don’t understand?” Rey looked at Leia, her brow furrowing in confusion.   
  
Leia pondered for a second, then turned to Han.

“Well?”  
  
Han held his hands up. “What? I’m not one with the Force. I’m just here because I knew you missed me, Princess.” He leveled her his trademark Solo smirk, and while Leia would never admit it to him, it still made her weak in the knees. Even as a dead man, she felt a flutter in her heart. But, now was not the time to reminisce about their love.

“You’re his father, Han! You promised you would bring him home to me safe! You have to try something!” All 5’1” of her stood tall, with a look of steel-strength determination. If Han thought he could use his signature look on her and get away with it, she was going to use her signature look right back at him.

She knew who would capitulate first — as it always was between the two of them.

“Fine,” Han puffed in resignation. “I don’t know what kind of mumbo jumbo I can do to help, your Worshipfulness.” He walked over to Ben, pausing abruptly.

The sight of his dead son caught him off guard. Whatever he was prepared to say vanished, and he could only say the four words that only he, a father, could say to a fallen son.  
  
“Ben. I forgive you.”

He placed his hand slightly over Ben’s face, hovering over the scar that rested there. Memories of the last time he touched his hand to the exact same place, the line that bisected his son’s cheek, entered his mind.

He thought he had saved his son by sacrificing himself, by turning on the lightsabre himself - to prevent his son from doing the one last thing that would turn him into a Sith. Now, his son is truly lost.

Instinctively, the solution came to him. He looked up at Rey, giving her the small smile she had grown accustomed to in their short time together. “Kid, come here. You too, Leia.”

Both women walked over to him, and Han couldn’t help but notice the similarity between the two _._ Maybe he hadn’t been the worst influence in his son’s life in _all_ matters.

“Leia, place your hands over mine.”  

Leia hovered her hands over Han’s ghostly one, and together they lowered them onto his face, over his scar.   
  
“Rey, rest your hand over his heart.” 

Rey’s hand shook as she lowered it over his heart. His body felt cold to her touch. 

A kinetic buzzing entered the room. As they all watched in shock, the scar on his cheek slowly healed, skin covering the angry red slash like delicate crochet thread. Slowly the thread climbed from his neck up to his forehead, until there was no reminder left that his face was once imperfect.

He laid there like a perfect prince in eternal rest still.   
  
Han removed his hands, and Leia dropped hers as well in the futility of the moment. A hope, thought restored, is lost again. She walked slowly towards the door, head bowed, with Han by her side. She had done all she could, and even with the help of those before her, her son could not be saved.

The door shuts behind them, the click echoing across the room like the final note of an opera.

Rey continued to press her hand against Ben’s heart, she has always been good at repairing things, she told herself again and again. She is good at waiting. She has time — especially for Ben.

A single, solitary tear full of pure love and emotion flowed from her eye, down her cheek, sliding past her lips to drip off her chin. It fell in a delicate drop, landing on his perfect, plush lips.   
  
“I love you,’” she whispered into the stillness of the room.

An aura of energy, full of various colors of blue, green and white start circulating around her, like a dust storm on Jakku. The Force of the energy pushed her towards Ben, pressing her against him.

The aura exploded, rising into a circular motion before funneling, piercing through her back and striking through her heart before exiting her rib cage. She barely caught her breath before the aura slammed into Ben’s rib cage, piercing his heart.

His body jerked with a grunt, and he deeply inhaled, his cold body instantly warm under her touch. His eyelids popped open, his eyes flickering around as they adjusted to the light, the golden ring of his eyes the only thing visible as his pupils were fully dilated.  
  
“Rey?” His voice cracked from the dryness that death left behind.

“Shhh. Ben. I’ve got you.” Rey wrapped her arms around him, her head resting against his beating heart, as if seeking assurance that he was once again alive. She could hardly believe it. His heart was beating, strong and steady in his chest. “I’ve got you, Ben.”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. His breath puffed on the crown of her head, the warmth a welcome feeling. She could feel his heart slowing as he calmed.   
  
He tilted his head to look at her, his pupils almost back to normal.   
  
“What happened?” 

“You died, my love. But the Force saved you. Love saved you.” Fresh tears started falling amidst her deep smile. A deeper explanation, something she could barely believe herself, could be saved for another day.  
  
She rolled off him, reaching down to help lift him up. She had him half in her arms when the door slammed open behind her.

Leia rushed in, Han floating behind her. She ran across the floor, heels clicking against the wooden floor, and grabbed her son into a hug. Even half-sitting, he towered over her, but Leia didn’t seem to mind that. She hugged him close, and with Rey’s assistance, he wrapped his long arms around her.  

Leia had her son back.

He lifted his head, and his eyes met those of his father.

Han had his son back too.

* * *

 

> _Because the night belongs to lovers._
> 
> _Because the night belongs to lust._
> 
> _Because tonight belongs to lovers._
> 
> _Because the night belongs to love._

* * *

 

Leia sipped her wine. There was much to rejoice about at the banquet.

Her son was resurrected. Han had been hanging around like the pain in the ass he was — albeit in ghost form. She had her family back — even if it was a bit unconventional. But nothing about her life has ever been conventional.

The Empire and First Order had been defeated. Hope had been restored to the galaxy. Balance had been restored.

Friends have gathered together in celebration. Even a few former foes are mingling about, weapons replaced with wine glasses.

Amidst all the jubilation, two lovers gazed at each other.

Leia smiled warmly. She’d never been a domestic mom, but since peace had been restored, she thought now would be an opportune time to take up a hobby like knitting. It might come in handy sooner than she thought.

As she watched her son — and the woman she had come to think of as a daughter — sneak out of the room together, she had a vision of twin children, running through the gardens of Naboo. She could see a little dark haired boy with big ears, hazel eyes and a smattering of freckles. She could see a brown haired girl, with three little buns and golden brown eyes.

There was much to rejoice, indeed. 

She heard a scream from the kitchen. _Han must be introducing himself to the staff._   
  
“You scruffy nerf herder,” she yelled out with a smile, making her way to the commotion.

* * *

 

> _Take me now, baby here as I am._
> 
> _Pull me close, try and understand._
> 
> _Desire is hunger is the fire I breath._
> 
> _Love is a banquet on which we feed._
> 
> _Come on now try and understand._
> 
> _The way I feel when I’m in your hands._
> 
> _Take my hand come undercover._
> 
> _Because the night belongs to lovers._
> 
> _Because the night belongs to us._

* * *

 

He exited the ‘fresher in black silk pyjamas, a gentle breeze entering the room from the balcony window, the doors slightly ajar. The breeze is mixed with the fresh scent of lilacs from the bush planted just below.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at Rey standing at the entrance of the doors. She was wearing a white silk gown with a sheer overlay. She looked  radiant as the moonlight caressed her body, capturing her beauty just so.  
  
Ben walked silently across the room, reaching behind her to pull her close before resting his chin upon her hair. They stared out at the outline of the lake, the moon radiating in the reflection upon the dancing waves. A million stars light up the sky, and fireflies dance across the fields.

She turned in his arms, looking up at him. Her eyes were projecting a mix of desire and nervousness that matched his own.

He dropped to his knees, pressing his face into her stomach. He didn’t feel worthy of the love she has shown him. He didn’t feel worthy of _her._

Her hand ran through his hair, and he felt a sense of calm at her touch.

“Why are you on your knees? You don’t need to kneel to me, my love.”

“I’m not worthy after all I have done,” he whispered, dropping his head in shame.

Rey knelt, bringing her eyes level with his.

“Ben, as you once said to me, let the past die. Many people died on both sides. Neither you or I — nor anyone else — can walk away without blood on our hands. We can only move forward, aiming to maintain balance and peace.” She paused to lean forward, her lips caressing his ear as she whispered, “and I want you by my side, as my equal, to achieve that.”

He turned to meet her lips, his lips trembling as they caress over hers. 

She lifted her hand to his cheek, and he instinctively turned to press his lips into her palm, like a flower that leans towards the sun. All those years spent touch-starved, yearning for the comfort of a woman’s touch — only to be calmed by the mere touch of the daintiest and softest of hands — brought him to near tears.

“Shhhh. Don’t cry, my love. There is so much to rejoice over.” She pressed kisses to his forehead, his nose — wherever her lips landed on his face.

She leaned back with a smile. “Ben, that vision I saw when we touched hands has came true. We are where we are meant to be.”  
  
“I know,’’ he smiled back at her. “I saw our future too, Sweetheart. But I didn’t want to confess it out loud at the time.” A look of remorse crossed his face. “Nothing good ever happened in my life, and when you rejected my offer, I thought perhaps it was merely projecting my secret desires. So, I struck back the cruelest way I could, like an impulsive child. I regretted that moment — and hurting you — as soon as I uttered those words.”

“Shhhh. I regret not listening openly to what you were proposing. I regret putting unreasonable demands on you, not factoring in your past, or your feelings. I regret not being honest about my feelings for you. But that’s neither here nor there. We can’t change the past. We can only move forward.”  
  
Rey stood and held her hand out to him. “Join me.”

This time, there is no hesitation. He rose, resting his hand into hers, firmly grasping her dainty fingers.   
  
She turned, heading to the large bed at the center of the room, underneath the large window. She turned once more when she reached the foot of the bed.   
  
The moonlight shone across her face. The mask that she carefully maintained her entire life had slipped away, and her expressive hazel eyes were clouded with both desire and uncertainty. He could feel her desire and shyness clashing through their Force bond.

“Rey. I need to ask you before we begin,” he paused, his ears tinting red in mutual embarrassment. “Have you — “, he broke off, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. “Have you made love before?”

“No,” she whispered quietly. She looked covertly down at the floor, her own cheeks reddening, accenting her freckles.   
  
Ben reached for her hand, pulling her closer. He lifted her chin up so that her eyes met his.   
  
“Let me be your teacher,” he stared intently into her eyes, passion simmering in their depths.

“What if I’m not as...good...as what you have had before?” Rey asked quietly, her voice small and filled with insecurity.   
  
“Sweetheart, listen to me. What I’ve had before? I only had one woman, and it was forced upon me when I joined Snoke - as a way to keep me in line — to keep me focused and reinforce that the Jedi way was worth walking away from. He beat into me the notion that I could take whatever I wanted, people included. The exchange was procedural and transactional, and she never touched me in any way that could be deemed affectionate. I didn’t touch her at all. We never kissed, or even exchanged names. There was nobody that the First Order didn’t consider expandable and usable,” he paused to lift her chin so that their eyes met. “But I promise you that I am clean. The medical droid confirmed that today.”

“I’ve never emotionally shared myself, or even connected with another person emotionally until I met you, and I’ve never even thought of another woman like that since. That night when we touched hands on Ahch-To, I knew there would only ever be one person for me.” He reached down, caressing her forehead with his lips.

“You are my only desire. The other half of the heart, the one that I didn’t know I had anymore, and you are the oxygen that causes my heart to beat. I promise you, Rey, that I will only ever be faithful to you, and will give myself fully to you.” 

Rey reached up to pull him closer. “So will I, my love. Let’s go to bed.”

* * *

 

> _Come on now try and understand._
> 
> _The way I feel under your command._
> 
> _Take my hand as the sun descends._
> 
> _So touch me now. Touch me now. Touch me now._  
> 
> _Because the night belongs to lovers._
> 
> _Because the night belongs to us._

* * *

 

He reached for her white overlay, the knot gently giving way to his gentle tug, and it fluttered to the ground.   
  
She trembled as his thumb grazed her bare shoulder. The silk underlay hugged her curves in all the right places, causing her nipples to pebble against the silk, and Ben reached out to stroke them in a circular motion.   
  
Her head lolled back, and a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. He saw how her body reacted, increasing the intensity and pace of the strokes. Her knees practically buckled, causing his member to spring to life. He knew he had to pace himself, or this would be over before it even started. _But if she is this excited at just this gentle touch, how will she respond to my other ministrations?_   
  
“Off!” His voice uttered a demand, and to his delight, she obeyed. He’s not used to this woman being so compliant. He almost wished she had put up a fight, like the obstinate person she was, and Ben filed that role-play fantasy away for another day. She had let him take command, and for a moment, he felt like Kylo Ren again - but without the pain, anger and responsibility that came with that name. 

Rey, for her part, understood that he will never be able to shed the Kylo Ren persona he created for himself. Yes, she had Ben back, and that is not going to change. But he grew into a man as Kylo, and she had to respect the duality that will always rest inside of him. She is willing to embrace that - so he can channel that tension for the good.

She slipped the straps of her gown over her shoulders, and the gown slid down her body to the floor with ease. She was now completely exposed to him. She wondered if she’s desirable to him, with her small breasts and skinny frame from years of undernourishment.

His sharp intake of breath, and the way his eyes gazed at  her body lustfully seemingly answered her questions. Emboldened by his reaction, she stepped out from the puddle of silk around her ankles and moved closer to him.

Ben lifted the weight of her hair aside, and nuzzled the sensitive curve at the edge of her neck, liking the way her body trembled beneath his touch. She gasped as he traced the curve with the edge of his tongue, a shaky sound leaving her lips as he traced a path low to the slight swell of her breast, then gently bared it and took the sensitive peak into his mouth, savoring it as if were the finest delicacy. She met his dark slumberous eyes, and was unable to look away as he shaped each breast and smoothed a thumb over each tautly erect peak.

His hand gently caressed the side of her body, resting on her hip before slowly lowering to her thatch of hair. Instinct kicked in, and she swiftly placed a protective hand over the soft curls shading her feminine core, only to have him cover it with his own.  
  
“Why so shy, Rey?” he looked down at her with teasing eyes as he pressed his hand into hers, so that her fingers curled naturally, rubbing against her aching slit, his fingers guiding her until she felt a wetness that was both strange, and strangely welcome. 

A strangled gasp left her throat as he lowered his head and took her mouth with his own in a gentle, exploratory kiss that blanked her mind to everything except _him_ … his touch, the clean smell of the shampoo he used to wash his hair, his musky scent of man.   
  
With shaking hands, she reached for the tie of his silk robe. She slowly untied the knot, inhaling sharply as the robe drifted open, exposing his very protruding and _large_ manhood.  

She licked her lips in anticipation. She was barely aware of his arm, sliding down her back to cup her bottom, as he urged her body in close against his own, making her achingly aware of the hard thickness of his erection.

Heat flooded her body as he sought the soft hair at the apex of her thighs, sliding a finger between the damp folds before seeking her sensitive clitoris. He felt her buck under his touch, and pinned her to his body until he heard her sharp intake of breath as he brought her to orgasm. She rested against him in the aftershock, his nerve ending sensitive and alight with feeling.  
  
Ben lifted Rey into a bridal carry, lowering her onto the black silk sheets. He stood over her, full of a mixture of masculine pride and desire as she lifted herself onto her elbows and casually perused his muscular body with her eyes. His cock strained at the desire emanating from her heated gaze.   
  
“Sweetheart, let me pleasure you.” 

“You just did,” Rey managed to utter in a husky voice with emotion, and she heard his soft chuckle in return.   
  
“We’re not finished, you and me,” he said, as he leaned forward to begin a hot trail with his mouth in a slow, provocative path up her legs, starting with her ankles, up to the juncture of her thighs, and finally parting them gently before probing the soft folds with his tongue, seeking and finding her sweet spot, a spot that was acutely sensitive to the touch of his lips. 

Her fingers dug through his soft, wavy hair and held on tightly as she moaned in ecstasy at the feel of his tongue licking her clit, her lips lifting ever so slightly as she neared climax. Every cell in her body begged for his possession. 

“Please...please…”  Her begging turned into a whimper as he began nibbling a path over her stomach, pausing at her breasts and gently biting the soft flesh, leaving a primitive mark against their fleshy globes.   
  
“Those breasts? They belong to me.” His eyes were wild with passion as he continued to trace a path upwards with his tongue.   
  
“This mouth belongs to me as well,” he whispered against her lips, gently biting her bottom lip before taking possession of her mouth in a deep, erotic kiss, their tongues battling in a duel for possession.

“Please...Ben...Kylo,” she whimpered.   
  
Just as she felt she could stand no more, he lifted his head and searched her passion-filled eyes with his own. It was as if the galaxy stood still for a few timeless seconds.   
  
He positioned himself above her, looking at her one last time, and without dropping eye contact, eased himself slowly into her. She winced a bit at first, and he paused to let her body adjust to this new sensation. He watched as her eyes dilated with passion and need as she absorbed his size, and she instinctively arched her hips in silent encouragement when she was ready to take more of him. He moved deeper into her, watching her absorb him as her lips parted with a soundless sigh, before plunging deep inside of her with a final thrust.  

He moved slowly at first, until she reached behind him and grabbed his rear, pushing him faster and deeper inside her. He felt the pressure building up inside both of them, and increased his speed as he tightened his grip around her, her moans encouraging him to give everything of himself.    
  
They clung to each other as their sweat mixed, and as they hit the brink of ecstasy, they came apart together. He rolled quickly to land on his back, lifting her on top of him while he was still inside of her, letting her collapse onto him. Her head rested on his shoulder, and she could hear his heart beating in a pattern similar to her own, his breath rushed as he tried to calm himself.  

She was beyond words, for she was at a loss to describe how she felt, or what she had experienced in his arms.

“I love you,” she whispered in his arms, lifting her head just to look into his eyes.

“I know.” He smirked, before a serious look crossed his face.

“Marry me.”

* * *

 

> _Because the night, there are two lovers._
> 
> _If we believe in the night we trust._
> 
> _Because the night, belongs to lovers._
> 
> _Because tonight, there are two lovers._
> 
> _Because the night, belongs to us._

__


End file.
